Did I Make It?
by MsLane
Summary: Faberry. Spoiler for 3x14
1. Chapter 1

'HURRY!'

'WHERE ARE YOU?'

"Rachel, come on, we've got one minute. We aren't waiting for Quinn any longer, it's now or never."

Santana raises an eyebrow as she takes hold of Brittany's hand and laces their fingers together waiting for Rachel to respond to her fiancé but instead the tiny brunette just shakes her head and sighs, "We're waiting for Quinn. She said she'll be here."

'ON MY WAY.'

"See?" Rachel turns the phone to show all the nonbelievers, "She's coming."

Finn sighs in frustration, "Coming isn't here though and we're gonna give up our spot if we don't do this right now!"

"Finn, I'm not going to get married without Quinn. We can always get another slot."

At that nearly everyone in the room calms and Leroy pats Hiram on the arm and whispers, "At ease soldier, we won't need your epileptic seizure after all."

"I knew there was a reason I always liked Quinn more than Finn."

However the excitement at finally having heard from Quinn dies quite quickly as Santana gets a call from a number that she always associates with her father even though it isn't exactly his.

"_Santana Lopez?"_

She furrows her brow and Brittany squeezes her hand when she notices, "This is she."

The voice over the phone clears and then, "_There's been an accident and you're listed as the emergency contact. I'm going to need you to come down to the Lima General as soon as…"_

Santana stands up abruptly and cuts her off, "Who…"

"_Fabray…Quinn Fabray. Please, I'm going to need you to fill out some things and."_

Santana hangs up immediately not even waiting for her to finish speaking. She turns and grabs a coat off the back of the couch, not even bothered to check if it's actually hers or Kurt's or someone else's and she stops in her tracks as she notices everyone staring at her, having apparently been bombarding her with questions.

Her throat seizes and she has to swallow back tears as she chokes out, "There's been an accident…"

Rachel's heart stops beating, and she breathlessly lets out, "Quinn."

The taller brunette nods and takes in a shuddering breath, "She's been taken to Lima Gen. I'm heading there now, I don't know how bad it is but…I'm going and I don't care what you have to say Be-"

She's cut off by Rachel flinging her veil at her, "I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can say to stop be Santana so don't even think about it. You're driving. Let's go."

The adults in the room all scramble to try and calm the remaining kids. Leroy takes a hold of Finn when he takes a step towards Rachel in an attempt to stop her from leaving, "If you don't want to completely wreck any chance you have with her, you're going to let her go right now and see her best friend."

Finn wants to say something about priorities and how he should have top priority seeing as he's her soon to be husband but decides that perhaps he should have that conversation with Rachel rather than her father.

Hiram rushes out of the building towards his car right behind the girls, "I'll be right behind you girls."

Rachel climbs into the back seat and to her surprise rather than sit up front beside her girlfriend, Brittany climbs into the seat beside her and wraps her arms around her and holds her close, "It's okay."

Rachel acknowledges that Brittany doesn't sound convinced either but she also acknowledges that it's perhaps said for her own benefit as well as to comfort Rachel so she nods her head and holds the blonde's hands.

Santana's hands are shaking uncontrollably as she takes the car through its paces, trying so hard to keep her mind from wandering to worst case scenarios like it usually has a tendency of doing. Her breathing is erratic and her heart is beating wildly in her chest. She tells herself to calm down before she has an all out panic attack and she has to bite her tongue to stop from crying because it's Quinn who usually is able to stop impending panic attacks, despite Brittany being the one who usually calms her.

"You're gonna be okay. Please be okay." Santana isn't aware that she's even saying this aloud; repeating herself constantly, but the girls in the back seat allow her this one private moment. Regardless of how much they don't want to admit it, they all know that once they're at the hospital there won't be any private moments between them. They'll be clinging on to each other for some semblance of hope.

Santana pulls the car into the first parking lot she finds and scrambles out of the car forgetting to turn off the ignition, leaving behind the keys, her purse, her belongings and had Hiram not been right behind them he wouldn't have known to turn off the car, or pick up the belongings.

It wasn't at all that he wasn't terrified for Quinn. But he simply refused to break down now; he has to be strong for them _now_. None of them know anything for certain other than Quinn was in the hospital and he wasn't about to add worry before they know anything.

Worrying his lip as he walks in, he sees both Santana and Rachel yelling at the receptionist, one in rather face paced cutting Spanish and the other in just as fast and cutting English.

Brittany walks up to him and he takes a hold of her hand and squeezes before squaring his shoulders and looking the receptionist dead in the eyes, "You'll most probably definitely want to tell us what we want to know…"

She nods, "Dr. Berry…She's in surgery. We didn't even get any information down yet, we rushed her in and straight into the OR, the only thing we knew is her name which is how we were able to get her emergency contact information."

Santana nearly growls, "What happened?"

"There was an accident at a cross-section. The truck driver and your friend were picked up and brought here as soon as possible…I can't tell you any more than that, that's all I know."

Hiram places a comforting hand on the receptionists and gently hands over all the things he was carrying, "Please do me a favor Penny. I need you to please direct my girls towards a waiting room."

Penny nods her head and quickly moves from behind the desk and looks at the girls, for the first time noticing the various states of dress they were in, "Uhm I could get them some scrubs to change into as well I think."

Hiram smiles at her kindly and nods as he turns on his heels and quickly walks down the corridor in the opposite direction that Penny was leading the girls.

"Dad?" Rachel blinks back tears as she calls out to her father but he's too far away and her voice is too low to be heard. A first of many.

Brittany sniffs as she takes Rachel's hand in hers and then Santana's as they get led down the corridor.

Santana's voice breaks through the silence "Is my father on call?"

Penny nods, "He's actually the one who identified her on arrival…he's with her now."

Rachel's head snaps towards the taller brunette but she remains silent as they are ushered into the locker room where they are given three stacks of scrubs.

"As lovely as your dresses are, I think you'd be more comfortable in these…"

None of the girls say anything as they slip out of their dresses. Rachel's breath hitches as she finally notices the white of her dress and thoughts once again bombard her mind. She hunches over and tries to control herself but a chocked sob manages to escape and she's suddenly wrapped up in a strong hug.

Surprisingly it isn't Brittany that's holding her, and that seems to register in her mind and impacts her all the more.

They don't say anything but they don't need to. They're drawing on each other for support and God do they need it now.

Rachel bites her tongue and pulls back slightly to continue taking her dress off and once she does she lays it across a chair and doesn't even take a second look at it as she takes off her shoes and puts on some rubber crocs. Shoes she's told herself she'd never wear under any circumstance.

Santana helps Brittany unzip her dress and it goes to show just how serious the situation is when neither of them even hint at doing something other than get dressed.

They slip out of the locker room and Penny offers a small futile smile as she guides them back down the corridor and into a waiting room. "I know it seems like we're trying to keep things from you, but believe me you'll be first to know if anything changes."

All three girls fall onto the couch together, huddled close and worried mutually for their friend.

Santana's leg continuously bounces up and down as she alternates between biting her thumb nail and biting her pinky. Brittany curls up into what would be a fetal position had she had place, and she wraps an arm around the brunette and holds her close desperately listening for her heartbeat.

Rachel sits there almost catatonic. Her mind bounces franticly from one memory to another, snapshots of moments between herself and the blonde. She berates herself when she notices what she's doing and she tells herself to stop acting so ridiculous. This is Quinn Fabray. There is absolutely no way she wont be okay. She's determined and she's _finally_ got her life turned around.

"Oh God." Rachel can barely breathe all of a sudden and she feels as if her world is crashing down around her, her vision is blurred with tears and she can hardly feel Brittany holding her close and pulling towards her and rocking her gently trying to stop the sobs.

Santana knows, she knows more than anything how Rachel is feelings right now but she can barely move let alone try and comfort her right _now_. She wants to, but she cant because if she moves she's going to break down as well and she cant not now, not this second. She'll have plenty of time later but as of right now she has to keep it to herself. She has to be strong, for Quinn, just like Quinn would be strong if it was her in there.

A nurse walks in and valiantly tries not to stare at the two girls crying in the corner of the room as she makes her way towards Santana, "I need you to fill these out. I know it's probably the last thing you-"

Wordlessly Santana takes the clipboard and pen and shoots her a look that says she'd better leave or else there'll be another emergency case.

Biting her lip Santana looks towards the clipboard and she has to stop her hands from shaking as she uncaps the pen and starts to write.

Her vision is blurry and she knows that her words will be barely discernible but she continues to write, her tears splashing onto the page periodically, smudging the words further.

She chokes back a sob as she completes the form but before she attempts to stand up to return it to the nurse, Will gently takes it from her and walks away.

It's then that she notices the entire glee club sitting in the waiting room now. She wonders how long they've been there, she wonders if the two other girls who were with her noticed yet, but she doubts it.

She looks around and realizes that Finn isn't with them. She briefly wonders what could possibly be more important before she turns and wraps an arm effectively around both the girls sitting beside her. Rachel was now in the blonde's lap, her head buried in her shoulder her arms wrapped tight around the blonde's waist.

Brittany's eyes find hers and it breaks her heart to see her so scared. She blinks her own tears away and gently leans up and kisses her softly, "I'm right here B. I promise."

It's been hours. Hours and she's absolutely sick of it.

Rachel decides she absolutely despises hospitals even more now than she's ever despised them before. She feels as if this is the place that time forgot. The seconds and minutes tick by so slowly, as if trying to compete with the speed at which a year passes. She tries desperately not to scream, knowing it will not be helpful and yet needing to at the same time.

She's since moved from Brittany's lap and has instead taken up residence standing in front of the clock that's nailed to the wall, almost daring it to go any slower.

"You need to rest Rachel."

The brunette barely registers the sound of her fiancé…boyfriend? She doesn't even attempt to look at him. She doesn't even know when it is he decided to finally show up.

He sighs and walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder, "It's been three hours Rachel…"

She shrugs his hand off and shakes her head and continues to stare at the clock, willing time to go faster, willing the doctors not to give up.

Finn furrows his brow and growls out, nearly yelling, "Will you look at me already?"

It's the loudest sound anyone has uttered since walking into the room and it's so disturbing and out of place that it takes a second for everyone to register that it actually happened.

Rachel's eyes harden and she fixes Finn with a withering look, "No one is stopping you Finn. Leave if you want, in fact I'm telling you to." Her voice is hardly any louder than a whisper but it's what everyone in the room has come accustomed to during the hours of being in the room.

The boy shakes his head, "I just don't get why you want to be here that's all. She isn't even out of surgery and no one knows anything other than that! What difference would it make if you were to get the news here or at home?"

Kurt steps forward and pushes Finn back and effectively away from Rachel, "I think you should go home Finn."

The taller boy fixes his stepbrother with a look before shrugging him off, "Screw this. You know what Rachel? Stay here then. It's just one more person putting someone else before me."

Santana growls but it's Rachel that launches into speech, still hardly louder than a whisper but it seems like such an effort as it is that no one comments on it.

"Quinn is in the OR right now, fighting for her life. She was hit by a truck Finn. Do you know what that feels like? She was hit by a truck because she was hurrying to get to me, to come to my wedding, a wedding she was against but was coming to because she wants me happy and she wants to support my happiness. Quinn was hit by a truck because I wouldn't stop nagging and telling her to hurry because I was not going to have this wedding without her. She's somewhere in this godforsaken hospital fighting for her life because despite knowing she shouldn't text while driving, she did so to reassure me that she was coming, that she was on her way. I am not moving from this hospital until I know that she is okay, and even then I probably wont leave. So if this is something you have an issue with I suggest you leave and don't ever think of speaking to me ever again because I don't want to associate with someone who could so easily brush off the fact that someone they once thought they loved is in the hospital and could quite possibly die."

The words chill everyone to the core because up until then no one uttered the 'd' word. No one dared for fear of what may happen to them if they did.

The word however was now out in the open and the effects are instantaneous.

Santana's face pales as someone else finally spoke the words she's been stopping herself from even thinking, her grip on Brittany tighten as the blue eyed blonde hiccups as tears make their way down her face once again, following the path of others before.

Tina and Mike bow their heads in prayer, hands clasped in each others. Puck bites down on his fist to stop a howl of despair from ripping through his throat as Sugar attempts to comfort both Artie and Rory both of whom are shell shocked still.

Sam and Blaine, who were pacing the length of the room have stopped and instead are now just looking on helpless as the people they have grown to know as family are in pain and they have no idea how to help.

Burt and Carole look lost as they try to think of a course of action to take. Emotions are high right now and neither one of them wants to cause more hurt but knowing something has to be done.

"Finn, go home." Carole says quietly, not wanting to disrupt the sudden quiet that engulfs the room, no matter how suffocating it is.

He turns to look at his mother and he looks enraged when he looks back at Rachel, "So you've picked being here with Quinn, rather than with me."

It isn't a question and if it was Rachel's answer would have been yes. Finn's hands curl into fists, "It was her fault for texting and driving you know. She shouldn't have been. And you shouldn't have been texting her when you knew she was driving either. She brought this onto herself."

He doesn't realize the uproar he's left behind as he walks away from the waiting room. He doesn't realize how much he affected her by what he said and she doubts he even cares.

Santana quickly walks up to Rachel and takes a firm hold of her forearms, "Listen to me Rachel. It was an accident, these things happen. The hell was the truck driver doing barreling down the street anyway when she had the right of way?"

Rachel sucks in a breath and shakes her head wildly, "I should have stopped texting her, I should've just been patient."

Santana gently shakes her, "Rachel, you've got to stop thinkin that way. She's gonna come outta surgery and then kick your ass for thinking that."

Brittany walks up to them and wraps her arms around both of them seeing as both brunettes have started crying. She rocks them slowly in her arms, not shushing them because she knows more than anything that they need to cry, they need an outlet.

An undetermined amount of time later has all three girls in a huddle on the couch once more, Brittany and Rachel having succumbed to sleep. Puck, Kurt and Blaine stand watching over them as Emma comforts Will.

The doctor walks in, his brow sweaty, his eyes tired, and his voice hoarse, "Mija…"

Santana's head snaps towards him and she quickly extricates herself from the hold the other two girls had on her, "Papi, qué pasó? Será bien?" She asks quickly almost making it seem as if it were one word.

He holds up his hand and accepts the hug she throws his way, wrapping his arms tightly around her, "Si mija she's okay…for now. She's stable. We're moving her to one of the private rooms now."

Santana's body gives way, exhaustion making itself known, tears of relief flow down her face as she buries her face into his chest. The boys whoop and Emma laughs in relief, wrapping her arms around Will.

Rachel's head snaps up and she takes in the various sounds and commotion happening around her. She sits up and runs up to Santana and her father, "Is-is she okay? Is she out okay?"

Dr. Lopez nods his head, "She's out of the OR…she's not exactly out of the woods just yet but she's made it to a clearing."

Santana pulls back and looks up at her father as if the sun, moon and stars rise in his eyes, waiting for him to elaborate.

He takes a deep breath, "She's lost a lot of blood. Her left tibia was broken, we had to reset it and put it in a cast. Her left arm is in a cast, we had to set it and drill it back together. She's broken three ribs and one of her lungs was punctured but we've been able to restore it. She's had a lot of internal bleeding but thankfully as of right now we've been able to stop it. She sustained a rather bad gash to her head, which we've sewn up and we won't even know the extent of the rest of the damage until she wakes up."

Tears well in nearly everyone's eyes as they take in the information, unable to comprehend just how bad it is.

"When…when will that be doctor?"

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "It could be a while. She was under heavy sedatives so I wouldn't expect her to wake up any time tonight."

The boys nods and seem to take that to mean 'you can go home now' and started to walk out the door, Emma and Will not far behind them. The girls however don't move, Brittany because she's still asleep, Rachel and Santana because they refuse to leave.

"You should go home mija, get into your clothes, and sleep in your bed." Dr. Lopez says it even though he knows there's probably absolute no way that she'll leave.

Santana shakes her head no, "Absolutely not dad. I'm not. I can't. If she wakes up in the middle of the night or something…I can't let her go through that on her own."

Glancing at Rachel her notices that she wasn't about to leave either.

He nods his head, "I had a feeling you were going to say that. Let's go get you situated."

Rachel takes in a shuddering breath and turns to help Santana wake Brittany up so they can walk to Quinn's room.

Mumbling almost incoherently, "Mm is Quinn up?"

Santana's throat constricts, "She's sleeping right now amor."

Rachel swallows as they make their way closer to her room. Her mind racing and she's sure she's hallucinating and quite possibly seeing things.

"Britts and I are gonna take the couch and you can have the arm chair."

Rachel blinks, surprised that they're already in front of the room. Santana's almost all the way in the room before she realizes Rachel stopped walking.

"You okay?"

Rachel blinks and shakes her head no. Santana nods knowingly, and continues into the room, her heart breaking when she takes in the state in which her friend is currently in.

There are monitors surrounding her bed, wires all up and down her arms, her leg up in a cast, her arm in another. Her face looks battered and bruised, her lip is busted, and her neck is purple from where the seat-belt held her steady.

Her tears flow freely, not caring at all if someone were to see her now. The only good thing right now about all the contraptions is the steady rhythm of the heart monitor letting her know that she's still there, she's still alive.

Rachel leans up against the wall opposite Quinn's room and she just breathes. She can hear Santana's erratic breathing and the sniffling and she knows she's crying. She knows because she's doing the same thing. She's so relieved and so thankful that Quinn was given the best care possible, that Quinn was at least wearing a seatbelt, that at least she now has a chance to stop playing these games and tell Quinn just exactly what she means to her.

Taking in a deep breath she pushes open the door when she hears Santana finally stop crying. Her eyes fly towards the figure in the bed and her heart breaks. She wasn't prepared for this, not even a little bit.

Her hand flies to her mouth to stifle a sob and had Santana not been quick enough to take hold of her, Rachel would have been in a heap on the floor.

"Shh, I've got you Rachel. Come on, she's okay, I've got you."

She wraps her arms tightly around Santana and nods her head, "I just…I love her so much, and I can't even…I'm never going to be this stupid."

If Santana was surprised at all she didn't show it, if anything it seems as if she already knew. She continues holding the brunette until she's cried herself hoarse and then she gently helps lift her up and settles her into the chair beside Quinn's bed, having already maneuvered the couch to be on the other side of the hospital bed.

"Get some sleep Rachel. Or at least try. I know me and I know you, and neither one of us is leaving before Q does."

Santana gently runs a hand through Rachel's hair; momentarily soothing her headache she didn't even notice she had, "We'll be here."

She then makes her way to the couch and gently runs a hand over Quinn's right leg before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Hesitantly, Rachel gently reaches for Quinn's hand and is surprised yet incredibly grateful that it's warm to the touch. "I need you to wake up soon Quinn because I feel like I'm losing my mind thinking about not being able to see your eyes again. I'm…I'm going to be right here so whenever you're ready."

Her eyes close on their own accord and her head falls down onto the mattress, her hand still holding Quinn's.

Xoxoxoxox

**_A/N This one I *know* I'll be adding another chapter, so just hang in there? *hides behind covers*_**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing she's definitely aware of is the severe pain on her left side. Her leg feels weird and she can't move her arm, it's too much of a hassle.

The next thing she's definitely aware of is the headache she has. She'd describe it as blinding if it wasn't for the fact that she still hasn't opened her eyes. 'It feels like a truck…' her thoughts trail off as her eyes snap open as memories and images flash before her eyes.

She kind of wishes she hadn't. She's in a hospital bed, her left leg hanging in a contraption, encased in a cast. Her left arm is in another one, her neck in a brace. She feels sore and is now starting to hyperventilate because this isn't what someone wishes to wake up to.

Quinn isn't aware that all of her moving around and freaking out has caused the heart monitor to start spiking or that her breathing is now erratic.

Santana, the closest to the monitor, wakes up first and she can hardly believe her eyes, "Quinn…" she whispers, her voice is thick with emotion, hoarse and gravely yet so familiar that Quinn can barely contain her absolute joy.

She tries to speak but her throat is constricted, both from her emotions and the fact that they had to put a tube down her throat during the operation.

Santana rushes to the side table and pours a glass of water, "Sip, slowly." Her accent is coming out strong and Quinn is sure she's never seen her shake this bad in her life. She leans up a little but is grateful when Santana places a hand behind her head to help her, and she takes a sip of cool water.

Quinn smiles at her from above the rim of the cup and Santana smiles back and just like that the brunette is once again crying freely, quickly placing the cup on the table again before carefully holding Quinn's cast wrapped arm and placing a kiss on her fingers that are peaking out from it, "You stupid, beautiful, _stupid_ girl. What the hell were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all? Fuckin hell Quinn. I could have lost you. _We_ could have lost you." She sniffs and wipes her tears away and carefully brings Quinn's hand up again to her lips and ghosts her lips across again continuing to whisper, "I know it hurts and I need to call the doctor but I cant seem to get up now. You're such a bitch."

Her tone drastically changes and Quinn sighs happily, she clears her throat, "I love…you too San." Her first words since, what she assumes is, yesterday.

Santana laughs lightly and carefully leans over so she hugs her as best as she can, "I love you puta, so fuckin much it aint even funny. You _ever_ think about pulling a stupid stunt like that again, I will personally ends you. I'd have gone insane without you Q."

Taking a deep breath and breathing in the familiar scent of her best friend she smiles to herself as best as she can, "I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She can feel Santana's tears soak through her clothes and honestly she's sure she's crying too. Santana leans back and then brushes a kiss across her forehead, "Stock up on these lovey dovey moments cuz I'm feelin generous and I might not feel so generous later."

Quinn pouts her lips and chuckles but then stops immediately as soon as she feels just how bad it hurts. Santana winces and sits up, "I'm going to call a doctor, stay put."

The second Santana's up off the bed Quinn sighs and that's when she notices her right hand is a lot warmer than the rest of her. She glances to the right and her heart monitor picks up another spike.

"Rach." Her voice cracks but it's louder than when she was speaking to Santana and she tries to wiggle her fingers to get Rachel to notice and maybe at least wake up.

"..Rachel." She musters all her strength and squeezes Rachel's hand and she's awarded with a breathy whimper and a light, "Quinn…" coming from the brunette.

Quinn blinks back tears as she looks at the brunette, not believing she's really here.

"Q." Her head snaps to the left as best as it can what with the neck brace, "Britt. Honey, hi."

Brittany's right beside her faster than she can blink, her big blue eyes as clear as day, swimming in tears, "Quinn, you're okay! You're okay and oh my gosh you have to promise no more scaring me. San and Rach were crying a lot and I was so sad and I couldn't hold you, San told me I'd hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

Quinn sniffs back her tears and looks down to an empty spot on the bed and then back up at Brittany, giving her a hint. The blonde looks and her eyes widen but then she shakes her head quickly, "I'll hurt you."

Quinn shakes her head slowly, "You'd…never hurt…me." It hurts to talk because it's really hard to swallow but she manages slowly and Brittany looks about ready to faint, "Get up here."

Brittany agilely climbs into the bed, expertly avoiding all the wires and machinery and cuddles up to her, wrapping an arm lightly across Quinn's waist, knowing that she still had her bandages from when they were setting her ribs.

"I'm really glad you're okay." Brittany whispers into her ear, placing a light kiss to her cheek.

Quinn smiles as best as she can, "I would…have missed this…too much."

Brittany smiles at her through the tears and places another kiss to her cheek, "You're tired."

Quinn nods but fights the pull of sleep, "Rachel…"

The taller blonde nods and looks at the still sleeping brunette, "She hasn't left once."

Quinn is confused and it shows, Brittany sighs and nods her head, "You've been asleep a long while Quinn."

Her breathing picks up and her heart starts to beat like crazy, but Brittany calms her down, "Shh it's okay, breathe. Mm it's just…you slept for like three days and and she hasn't slept good at all. Not even me and San b-but Rachel a lot worse. She keeps waking up and crying when she thinks we cant hear or we're asleep and it hurts because she tries to be strong for me but I know she's hurting…she's going to be so happy when you wake up."

She can't remember much else because the minute Brittany finishes speaking the doctor walks in and updates her on her progress and situation. She's barely listening because one, it hurts and two, she's really tired.

"Mija I'll be back in the morning to check up on you. You've got a lot of people worried about you."

Santana smiles at her dad as he pats her head lovingly on his way out and she stands at the foot of the bed for a second just taking in Quinn's form.

"Scaring me…with your smiling." Quinn quips lovingly.

Santana smiles wider and gently rubs her hand across her foot, "Hush you, sleep. I promise you there's no way the three of us wont be here when you wake up."

The blonde squeezes Rachel's hand once more before nodding off to sleep.

Xoxox

Rachel's head feels like it's taken a pounding but she knows it's her fault for once again crying herself to sleep. She takes a breath knowing that when she sits up her neck is going to be screaming at her in protest for sleeping at an odd angle once again. She counts to ten in her head but she stops when she hits three because.

"…and I'm wasting away, away from you…What have I gotten myself into…You had me at hello."

The voice isn't singing along to the song that's playing lowly in the background word for word, but the words she is singing along to grabs her attention because it's a voice she thought she'd never be able to hear again.

Her head snaps up and she's sure she's almost given herself whiplash.

Quinn isn't singing anymore and instead she looks almost like a deer caught in the headlights right now, her eyes wide and shining, and her mouth slightly agape.

"Quinn." Rachel's eyes are wide and brown and bright and Quinn drowns in them again. Her voice is gravely but it's hard to mistaken it for anyone elses.

"Hi Rach."

She's crying, she knows she is but right now she doesn't even care because Quinn is awake and alive and breathing on her own and singing on her own and speaking and she's so thankful, so very thankful.

The blonde carefully lifts their still joined hands up to wipe away Rachel's tears or at least she tries because it's still difficult to move because it hurts so much.

Rachel leans forward to make it easier and instead of letting Quinn wipe her tears away, she redirects her hand and brings it up to her lips where she kisses it, "I'm so, _so¸_ glad you're awake." Her words barely get choked out because her throat is working so hard against her.

Quinn lets out a quiet whimper, "Not as glad as I am Rach." Again she goes to move her hand to cup Rachel's cheek but the brunette holds tight, and rubs her thumb across the back of her hand.

"I don't want to let go…" Rachel looks at her apologetically by way of explaining why she won't let her hand go. She blushes deeply then and Quinn finds out later from Santana that her heart monitor betrayed her and showed her heart spiking when she heard that.

Quinn smiles lopsidedly at the brunette, "I don't want you to either, but you crying is breaking my heart."

Rachel sighs and lifts both of their hands together to her cheek and leans into Quinn's touch, "I was so afraid I lost you."

The blonde shakes her head as she continues to rub her thumb across her cheek, adamant in getting every tear, "I was so afraid I'd break my promise to you. I didn't make it, did I?"

Rachel chokes back a sob and shakes her head no but then, "But, you did. You're here and that's what's important. God Quinn, I'm so sorry."

The blonde shakes her head, "Don't be. I don't blame you Rachel, I really don't. I'm just thankful I can tell you this in the flesh. You have nothing to be guilty about."

The brunette's lips tremble and Quinn holds her face ensuring her eyes stay focused on hers, "I'm serious Rachel. I don't blame you at all. I'm sorry I didn't wake up faster to stop you from thinking that."

The brunette shakes her head, "Don't apologize, don't you dare apologize. God I'm so glad you're awake."

Quinn smiles, her hazel eyes shimmering, "I missed your eyes."

Rachel's heart melts and she's glad she's not the one with the heart monitor attached to herself, "I missed yours. I missed your voice."

The blonde chuckles but stops because no, bad idea, "I'd have been really mad had I not made it to finally get to hear you perform on Broadway in the flesh, front row."

"In all honesty, I probably wouldn't have been able to go on to Broadway had you not woken up right now."

Quinn shakes her head, "I'd have come back as a ghost an haunted you until you finally did."

Rachel sniffles but giggles and shakes her head, "I'm really stubborn."

Quinn grins, "I'm a Fabray, and stubborn is our middle name."

"I thought Quinn was your middle name."

Quinn laughs and goes to sit up straighter but ends up needing Rachel to help her, "Smart ass. What have I missed the past three days?"

Rachel however doesn't answer right away because she's just looking at her. Her brown eyes skimming across every expanse of skin she can see, not able to stay put afraid that perhaps she'd miss something.

Quinn lets her because she's doing the very same thing, "So much. Santana and Brittany have hardly left your side. Miss Sylvester has been here constantly with your mother, they come back after work. There's been a constant stream of visitors."

Quinn gently squeezes Rachel's hand, "You've been here."

Rachel's cheeks redden and she shrugs slightly, "Yes."

Quinn's heart starts beating faster, and she curses the machine beside her that mirrors it, "You're not wearing his ring."

The brunette shakes her head, "I was an idiot. I was an idiot that was waiting for you to stop my wedding when I should have realized that that's what you were doing all along by telling me I deserve better. I was and am an idiot because I almost lost you because of my need for the overly dramatic."

Knowing that perhaps this was too soon, Quinn still chuckles, "I think perhaps this turn of events was quite the bit more dramatic than even you can appreciate."

Rachel's heart stops and she looks at Quinn slightly shocked to hear this from her, "Too soon."

The blonde squeezes the brunette's hand for the umpteenth time, "I'm in love with you."

Everything stops. Time suspends. Not a single thing moves. And then like a wave crashing everything gets set back in motion. Rachel blinks and the world continues.

"I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I want to apologize for not having this great romantic speech laid out for you but…I mean a three day hibernation period kind of does that to a person."

Rachel blinks and she's tearing up again and Quinn smiles at her heartbreakingly, "I don't expect anything Rachel, but going through this…I can't keep hiding from the truth. I can't keep _hiding_ the truth. You know I love you, you've become one of my best friends, but I'm so in love with you too. I just want you to be happy."

Rachel smiles at her and she leans forward and kisses her cheek, right at the edge of her lips, "You were never just a friend Quinn, I just never thought I had a chance with you…_Would it be okay_?"

Quinn furrows her brow slightly at the question Rachel asks and she asks her with her eyes. Rachel bites her lip and continues, "_Would it be okay if I took your breath away_?"

The blonde smiles at her brightly and she threads her fingers through Rachel's, "_You had me at hello._"

Xoxox

"Will you look at that? So. Freakin. Charming."

Brittany giggles from beside the brunette and hugs her even closer to her side, "I love you San. And they look so happy now."

The brunette laughs, "Maybe they can finally stop skirting around their feelings. It's been exhausting seeing them be so in love with each other separately."

Judy hums, "Quinnie's been known to be rather stubborn once she has a certain mindset. She didn't want to cause her any hurt and she thought she was happy with the…Finn boy…then she kept slipping up by being completely honest with her."

Santana nods, "I'm just really glad she's okay."

Judy's eyes water, "She's going to need a lot of support these coming months though."

Sue nods her head, "Q's a fighter. Not even a wheelchair will stop her from doing what she wants."

Santana and Brittany's heads snap towards their coach, "You're gonna let her stay on the Cheerios right?"

The cheerleading coach nods her head once, "If anything she's going to be even more determined now and she's going to need a lot of physical therapy after she's allowed out of the wheelchair and if I know Q, I know she's going to be outta that contraption a lot sooner than anyone will even comprehend. She's a fighter. She's not going to let anyone take what's hers."

The onlookers look back into the room in time to see Quinn usher Rachel into the bed with her, wrapping her arm around her, hugging her close and dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"I see babies in their future. Playing with our babies." Brittany giggles as she stage whispers to Santana.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Song mentioned 'You Had Me At Hello' by A Day to Remember_**.


End file.
